


Milk

by Slagar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby bottle, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking Cum, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fantasizing, Milk, No Underage Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slagar/pseuds/Slagar
Summary: How to help your baby sibling to sleep.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Drista
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a minor that has gone through a series of rapes from a family member when I was younger. In no way do I condone what I write or pedophilia. This is an AU of sorts, this is not portraying the actual CCs. This is fiction, it is fake, made up written work for those who need to cope for trauma. This is just one thing I have went through and it helps to write about it so my mind may release these memories instead of holding them back and haunting me.
> 
> Sorry I'm not very good at writing.

[•RECORDING]

The floor was into view, a nice modern designed carpet with some hairy legs and socked feet.

"Test, test?" A deep voice started. The dirty blonde boy saw the red dot, giving him the OK to continue. "Alright.." He huffed a sigh.  
The screen whipped around, enough to nauseate the viewer, until it was focused on a hand gripped tight on a throbbing hard cock. "T-today I'm going to show you a nice treat you can give your siblings at home." He spoke under his breath nervously, stuttering. "My baby sister loves warm milk before bedtime. Works like magic. But before that we're going to add a little something... special."

The hand pumped up and down slowly, his thumb catching extra precum at the tip and smearing it over for easier gliding. His foreskin rolled with his movements, a sticky and wet noise caught on film as he continued to rub up and down. He had been teasing himself for half an hour now, just falling into his fantasies and edging himself. It felt like he was going to burst with the number of times he could have came by now.

He continued, "Teething on the nipple helps her calm down too. What better a meal that's-" He broke off and shivered, feeling close again. There was no way he would be able to continue this, he felt the cord beginning to snap. "T-that's healthy in more ways than one." 

A baby bottle came into view and he pressed the tip of his cock at the lip of the bottle. His chest heaved as his pacing quickened. A stuttered moan broke loose from his lips as spurts of white, sticky cum came out in ropes and disappeared into the milk.

There was a pause before he realized the milk was cooling down. He caught his breath and packed himself back into his boxers.

A string oozed down the bottle, he quickly lapped it up with his tongue and spit it into the cup. "Don't want to lose any now." He replaced the lid and gave it a good shake. "Make sure to not cook it, letting the milk sit in warm water is the best way to evenly distribute the warmth. There could be hot spots too that could burn their mouth."

The screen shook again and soon was enveloped by darkness with only the small illuminating light of a unicorn night-light. The boy whispered, "Sis?" To which he heard a whimper and movement coming from the twin-sized bed. The covers slid down to reveal a little girl that looked worried. "Big brother?"

Although the viewer couldn't see it, a smile was apparent in his voice, "Hey there pretty little princess. Big brother's here to help you get some rest." Her features softened as she felt a bit at ease. "Milkies?" He nodded. "Yeah, your favorite."

He placed the recorder on her night side table, angling it just right so that his face would be out of view. It was almost as if this was a routine thing he did. He shuffled into the bed, under the covers and pulled his sister up against his chest. She hummed in delight as she held onto the handles of the cup and nibbled on the nipple. Her throat bobbed as she gulped down the sweet-savory milk, with just a hint of something special, and his fingers ran through her hair soothingly. With a hushed voice he chuckled, "As you can see, it works better than Honey."

"Slow down sis, you don't want a tummy ache." His warning didn't do too much that for the most part fell upon deaf ears.

A glob of cum soon caught at the plastic tip, this was her favorite part, or at least that's what he liked to think. She would suck audibly and chew to help release the sticky mass. With enough effort, it would eventually pass through and she would swallow it down. His cum mixing with the milk like a pot in her belly. "Good girl." He praised. The soft sucks would lull him into his own mind, he wished he could milk himself in more ways than one. To have her up against his chest, suckling at his nipples. Or perhaps, he could let her have at it with his cock again. When she was much little, with no teeth, he'd let her teeth on his dick. Her soft gums kneading at his hard, throbbing and needy flesh.

Maybe they should play some secret games and he could train her to watch out for her teeth. His eyelids grew heavy as he fantasized. The soft suckles in the room had him feeling a certain way but he was too tired to act upon his urges. 

Such urges being him teasing her small, tight hole. When they did play in secret, he could only fit his pinky in comfortably for both parties. Her walls were suffocating as they pulsated against his small digit. He would whine and groan as it sucked him in, eager for more. His little princess was too pure to be his little slut, but sometimes he did wonder how dirty she was when she rutted her bum against his crotch.

There were also times he would prod the tip of his cock against her entrance after she was well finger fucked or fuck her supple thighs. He would burst cum right at her virginal entrance, watching in a trance as it oozed down those delicious milky thighs.

On good nights, there were times they would lay like this, with her small hands grabbing for his cock and playing with it curiously. Each time it throbbed, she would giggle. She had no idea how much it made him wish he could fuck her hole. There would be a time though, he would be the one to deflower her, to pleasure her. She was his and the other way around.

This will have to do, for now.

With a now empty bottle and a snoozing sister with a full belly, he would grab the camcorder and get ready for some shut-eye himself. The video then cut to black. 

[END]


End file.
